


the words that bind us

by revior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Ghosts, Humor, Lighthouse, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Secrets, Slash, Supenatural Elements, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The aspiring novelist Dream never intended to accept the job at the lighthouse, but the desperate need for money and a few other factors just forced him to do it.It just so happened that the small island has its own special ghost with quite a few special stories under his sleeve.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 301





	1. Long Drives

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This idea popped up in my head and we all know I can't resist writing it.

Money had always been somewhat of a problem in Dream's family, but never had it been as complicated as at that point. He had always counted on his parents to provide him enough money to live normally, but once they couldn't provide him any more money, Dream had to find something that would be easy to do but would still pay well enough.

That was where he found the job at the lighthouse a few hour's drive away from home. He would live there and it seemed as if the only thing he had to take care of was the food. He didn't have any problem being alone on an island for days at a time, on the contrary, that was precisely what he wanted.

A smile appeared on his face at the thought of sitting in a lighthouse, looking out and seeing waves crash against the shore and winds hit his face, as rough as it sounded. He just wanted to make some progress on his newest novel and see what he could do. He just wanted _something_.

The drive appeared longer than it was supposed to be, mostly because Dream kept making wrong turns and driving into areas without a network where he couldn't orientate himself and find a way to go to the destination where he wanted. Calls from his mom didn't help, either. They mostly just distracted from finding the right path, so he could blame her for at least three of those wrong turns. Maybe even more if he really tried.

It was calming, watching the world around him change from an urban area to a world that was the complete opposite, extremely rural. The houses were different and there were really no skyscrapers that would steal his attention.

A text message from Sapnap caught his attention. _Hey, tell me how the lighthouse looks when you get there._

It was more of an invitation to a different form of conversation, but Dream was thankful for a message. It was different from what Sapnap usually sent him, but things _were_ different since they got into that fight. They changed that day and now it would take a while for them to get back to normal.

Dream pushed the thoughts away. He didn't have to think about fights that happened in the _past_ when he had such great scenery right in front of him. There was no point at all in doing that. He could do so many other things instead.

He finally saw that he was approaching the place where he would meet the owner of the small island and would then go on a boat to go to the island itself as there was no bridge connecting it. Dream finally started to pay close attention to the turns he was making and the speed at which he was driving as to not accidentally get a ticket. He just wanted to get to the island as soon as possible. He wanted to make the most out of a situation that wasn't as great as he could hope it would be.

Dream saw signs that pointed him in the direction of the dock and turned off his phone because he trusted locals more than Google Maps. They always made mistakes, especially for places that weren't London, Paris, or New York. In other words, in almost every single place on Earth.

He finally arrived at the destination and parked in the parking spot that was instructed in an email. The spot itself was covered by an unstable roof that would protect his car from the rain and thunder and would also stop people from trying to break into his car and steal it when he actually locked the doors that led to the parking spot. And even if it resembled a garage perfectly - he even asked if they were talking about a garage - the owners of the shop insisted that he call it a parking spot instead. People just had strange manners, thought Dream to himself as an explanation.

There was an old man standing on the dock. Dream recognized his face from a picture but couldn't recall his name. "Hello," he said. "I'm Dream."

"Hey. Follow me onto the boat. I'm dropping you off on the island and then giving you a small tour before I have to return back."

Dream did as instructed, surprised at how big the boat actually was contrary to what it looked like. The man started the engine and the two drove off to the island, small waves hitting the corner of their boat.

The man showed him around the entire place, making sure to explain certain things that Dream could in no way remember later on - not that he could remember anything, since he couldn't even remember the man's name - and then finally circled back to the small dock, taking something out of his pocket. It was a bunch of keys tied together with a climbing rope along with a small lighthouse keychain, at the irony of which Dream couldn't help laughing at.

There was a short pause during which the man seemed to be thinking of what to do and Dream just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.

The old man handed Dream the keys, making some sort of awkward handshake out of it. "I hope you enjoy your time here. I sure as hell am enjoying having someone here to take care of this place, even if you aren't really a professional."

The younger one let the comment slide and just smiled. He didn't know what to say and knew that a smile was the best thing that he could do to minimize the awkwardness of the entire situation.

The old man walked back to his boat and smiled and waved one final time before starting the engine.

Dream watched the old man drive off the island and became smaller and smaller in the distance. The new caretaker of the island only turned around to face the lighthouse in all its majesty when he couldn't see him anymore. He turned around and the sight that awaited him alone was enough to almost give him a heart attack.

There was someone else with him on the island.


	2. Chase

It didn’t take Dream long to start freaking out. Even in general, he was the type of person to always freak out over simple things, let alone seeing a stranger on an island that he was supposedly on all alone.

The man just stood in place, not doing anything and not moving. The attitude he was giving off was strange, but Dream couldn’t tell what was so strange about him.

“Who are you?” he asked loudly, making sure that the boy could hear him even if the two of them weren’t exactly close. Physically speaking, of course.

The boy - who wasn’t as young as Dream first thought once he got a second look at him - didn’t answer. Instead, he just smiled, turned around and looked at the lighthouse.

Dream couldn’t see his face, but he could tell that the boy admired the building and thought highly of it, or maybe he could tell that because of his posture and the way he sang lightly, a tune that Dream didn’t recognize but it still sounded nice.

The boy turned around and smiled at Dream, a smile that sounded inviting and then turned around to face the lighthouse once more. He laughed loudly as if he heard something funny and then set off running into the lighthouse.

Dream stood in place for a few seconds before running into the lighthouse after the boy. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on but he was aware that the man didn’t tell him that there would be someone else with him on the island.

He quickly got to the top, completely out of breath when he realized that the boy wasn’t there. He couldn’t have come out of the lighthouse in any way and he wouldn’t survive if he jumped so his disappearance was more than strange.

“What the hell is happening?” Dream said out loud, to himself of course.

Since the lighthouse was a great spot to look at the island, Dream looked around, trying to find the boy anywhere. Unfortunately, the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that was just sitting there on the top floor of the lighthouse. He didn’t understand what was going on and he was scared but at the same time also intrigued about who the strange boy was. He wanted some sort of entertainment while he was on the island and as far as he was concerned, he

“Can you hear me?” asked Dream, standing there in the silence.

The wind blew against his hair and a little tingle passed through his body and Dream couldn’t help but smile. The boy was still nowhere to be seen but his presence could be felt.

Dream stood up from the chair that was there and straightened out his arms as the wind grew stronger and stronger. “I know you can hear me. I don’t want anything bad, I just want to talk to you.”

Still, nothing happened and the wind started to calm down. From what he’d read, this sort of phenomenon happened multiple times a day, the wind picking up the pace before stopping quite quickly.

The silence fell onto the lighthouse again and Dream felt almost empty. The thrill that he felt when the wind was there left him completely and it was like finishing a rollercoaster ride, only to realize that it only lasted for about a minute.

The blue sea was crashing against the shore, making loud noises but they stopped forming as big as they were before, not having the effect of the wilderness that the others had.

Dream ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He had a feeling that he would enjoy it living at the lighthouse. As soon as he figured out what the hell was up with that stranger on the island, assuming he hadn’t left yet.

Or maybe he just never existed in the first place and the place was playing games with Dream’s head. Which was very unlikely, but he still wanted to consider all possibilities.

_ I guess I’m already seeing things. I’m sure staying here all by myself will treat me  _ great _ ,  _ he said to himself, laughing lightly as he started to walk back down the lighthouse.

He grabbed the few suitcases he had and brought them inside, exploring the house a little. The kitchen cupboards were filled with pasta, a fact that brought a smile to his face as he always liked having pasta, no matter what the situation was.

He then started to unpack so he could get to work and maybe even write a little before going to bed. Everything seemed to be in check which satisfied him as he didn’t want to do 

He picked up the phone and thought about calling Sapnap as he probably wanted to speak to him, the message he sent confirming that even more than his thoughts alone, but it just didn’t feel right. He had as much time as he needed to call him and make up with him.

He opened his laptop and plugged it in so he could start writing later, but first he wanted to finish the book that he was reading. He lay down on the couch before opening the window so he could hear the waves and the wind, then started reading.

He read through the lines, but they just wouldn’t stick in his head. It was impossible for him to remember what he was reading as his thoughts were otherwise engaged.

The figure stood before him as Dream finished the chapter. He put the bookmark into the book and put it down. “Thinking of the devil,” he mumbled. But even if his words sounded scolding, he meant them in a good way.

“You wanted to speak to me,” said the stranger in front of him with a big smile on his face and Dream couldn’t help but return the smile smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
